Two Sides to Each Story
by WeirdyTheFangirl
Summary: Is Rima being over dramatic when she gets sad about him and how he (awkwardly) flirts with her best friend?.".".". Nagihiko hoped the plan wouldn't back fire. He felt bad for making her feel that way, but she was just too stubborn other wise. It was time to take matters into his own hands.


"Mashiro-san and Hinamori-san," the teacher read off of the list of partners for the mid semester project. I silently cheered; really, you'd except me to be paired with Fujisaki or something, like in a cliche story. God knows that's what a creepy person would do if it were up to her, since fate seems to be fond of the idea of 'Rimahiko'.

Not that I don't mind that, though.

What? I like him, it isn't a big deal. I still hate him.

Does that make any sense...?

Well, even if I do like him, it isn't like he just ceased to be annoying. He still argues with me. Though Amu just thinks that I insult him, then he says something nice back, and suddenly I'm being mean for no apparent reason. But, it seems, I'm the only person that can hear the venom behind his words. I know that each 'polite' thing he says is really a cocky reply. He argues with me at least 5 times a day. No boy has ever argued with me, Mashiro Rima, and no girl has ever argued with him, Fujisaki (Insufferable-Idiot) Nagihiko. Or NIF.

I mean, sure he's only the second boy I've ever liked, and yeah he probably doesn't like me back, but his eyes are so brown and his hair...

Omigod, methinks his hair is TOO freaking perfect... Mmm...

"Maaaashiiiiroooo Rimaaaa-saaaaaaaaaan!" Sensei shouted. I looked up at him blankly. He was just collapsed on his desk and not saying anything...

.

.

.

"Stop being stupid and just say what you were going to." I deadpanned, causing Amu to sweat drop from beside me. 10th grade and the teachers are still idiots...

"U-uh..." He seemed slightly taken aback, but I shot him a 'scold-me-and-I-will-make-your-life-hell' look. Its weird, I can change what my glares say just by the slightest twitch of my eyebrow or narrowing my eyes. I even have a innocent, wide-eyed, batted eyelash glare. That IS possible.

"The class is uneven, so Fujisaki-kun will be in yours and Hinamori-san's group." he said. This caused me to glare at him some more before I started lightly banging my head against my desk, earning- yet again- a sweat drop from the entire class.

I told you! Fate is obviously against me.

Amu was smiling mischievously as she turned to look at Nagihiko. He was fidgeting nervously and once he caught Amu's grin, he started sweating more. He mouthed 'stawmps!' to her...

Well, that certainly was different.

He noticed my glare and grew red while he pulled on his collar and turned his head towards the window. Wow, if this was puberty for him, he's got it bad. I've never seen perfect Fujisaki sweat in such a non glamorous way. When ever he does, he's playing basketball, and even then it just looks like he's sparkling.

"Okay, now quickly- and quietly- disperse into your groups!" and with that, the creepy, and quite attractive Nagihiko came stumbling over. Wow, he's a mess... I wonder why...?

About 5 minutes after he joined us, he regained his composure and gave Amu a quick glance, at which she nodded.

"What are you to doing?" I asked in my small voice, which caused them both to get zombie eyes before turning to me slowly.

"N-nothing, Rima." Amu stuttered.

Hmm, then it must be nothing (sarcasm).

"Yeah, I was just admiring Amu's eyes," Nagihiko added nonchalantly, causing Amu to turn red. I felt my cheeks warm up and my stomach churn. But luckily, I can act. And I can act well.

"Well, that's more than I needed to know..." I smiled at Amu. I thought I say Nagihiko throw her another panicked glanced, though she just shrugged like she didn't know why I was acting this way.

What are these two up to...

* * *

I think I'm going to go mad if they don't stop flirting!

Yeah, Amu did have something on her... lips... But I could have gotten that off! I AM the best _female _friend.

"Oh Nagihiko, your hair is so _soft,"_ Oh yeah, she's doing it, too. Running his fingers through his hair. And every time I didn't seemed fazed, they would share weird stares. It was almost like they were trying to bother me.

If they were trying to make me jealous, then it was working. I was _so_ freaking jealous. And this time it wasn't about Amu. But they didn't know that because of my convincing smile.

Really, I was dying inside. It felt so terrible. I guess I always thought he liked Amu, but then he goes and puts his feelings into action. My heart was being ripped... I thought, personally, that I was starting to warm up to him an maybe he'd start to like me...?

We were walking to the Royal Garden, when all of a sudden, a wave of fangirls appear and start freaking out over 'Amuhiko.' Gross; this is just sickening. Though, it made both of them look exceedingly uncomfortable. Strange, if this happened the first week Nagihiko arrived, he's be blushing and agreeing. This is really starting to get on my nerves.

Once we made it to the Garden and managed to shut the door before they could push it open, I let my smile drop and regained my cold exterior. It let them think that I wasn't fazed by their behavior and that it was starting to get annoying.

My heart ached so bad... my best friend and my top secret crush. All of those days where I'd try to pull Amu away from him, mostly because I wanted her for myself... they just resulted in Amu and Nagihiko showing affection towards each other. Of all the people in the world, I had to start liking Nagihiko; the boy who had fallen for my best friend before he ever even spoke the name 'Rima-chan'. I couldn't have just felt content with my small crush for Kirishima-kun. I should have known that he wouldn't reciprocate my feelings. Underneath all my hate for him, he never saw through to my heart and how I loved him. Love and hate make the most deadly concoction there is.

More deadly than Ammonia and Bleach.

Fighting parents, divorces, people murdering the ones they love so that no one else can take them away... widows and widowers... those outcomes are how all love ends, and I should be happy that Amu took him away from me before my heart ended up broken and shattered more than it was already. I _should _be happy.

So why am I not?

Why am I the complete opposite: sad?

Stupid emotions.

"Mashiro-san...?" Tadase's broke into my thoughts. I realized that I was staring at my cup of tea intently, enough for it to burst into flames because of my white hot glare.

"Hmm?" I acknowledged his existence. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was starring at me with a worried expression. I realized Yaya's worried gaze that matched Amu's. I didn't bother looking at Nagihiko, though. Why should I?

"Are you feeling alright?" Tadase asked. I put both of my fists up to my mouth and thought for a second.

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine. Continue." I said monotonously. He nodded, throwing one more suspicious look my way. Really, I hadn't an idea what he was talking about during the entire meeting. I was too busy trying to find a way to get over Nagihiko the fastest. My gaze quickly settled on the other blonde next to me. Hmm... his crush and my crush had been flirtatious all day...

Tadase, eh? I don't have to start liking him, but maybe becoming close friends with another male will help me realize that there is plenty of other people out there. Everyone has always said that Tadase and I would be a (bleck) cute couple ever since 8th grade... He'd been kind of sad about the whole Amu being confused thing...

That's when realization smacked me in the face; what the hell happened to Ikuto? I thought Amu was like, deeply in love with him.

Things are stupidly suspicious. Nagihiko and Amu seemed genuine about their compliments to one another, but what about Ikuto and Tadase? THOSE were supposed to be her love interests, not Nagihiko or... Kukai or whatever.

Maybe I woke up in another universe or dimension...

Once the stupid meeting was over, Nagihiko and Amu hugged each other bye and Amu and I started walking home.

I have a bad habit of over thinking things, and let me tell you, some people can just do things without a second thought. I probably would have had my first kiss by now if I just took the chance to do it. But I always over thought it. Now, I was over thinking whether or not I should ask Amu about her and Nagihiko. Every time I thought I would say it, I just... wouldn't...

Okay now!

"..."

Hmm... Just do it, it isn't even a big deal at all...

"..."

I felt so stupid that I was over thinking everything so much that it was slightly comical. I smiled a bit...

"..."

I giggled once before going back to the problem at hand... Just ask her 'What's up with the whole Amu/Nagihiko thing...' And go... Now!

"...*couch*..."

GOD DAMN IT, RIMA!

"AMU!" I said louder than I wanted to. It seemed to startle her so she turned to look at me quickly.

"What?! What's wrong?!" She asked in a panicked voice. I felt my cheeks warm up slightly as I shook my head.

"N-nothing..." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed, "sorry. But what's going on with Nagihiko and you?"

Amu got zombie eyes for a second before she cleared her throat and smiled, "Why do you ask?"

I blinked for a second, which was my way of panicking. Luckily, Amu couldn't tell, since she's slightly... dense?

"It's getting sickening watching you two drool over each other. What happened to you being obsessed Tadase and the cat?" I asked, looking up up at her with big eyes. I was still shorter than her, but I filled in more. I wasn't petite as scrawny before, but I wasn't 'fit'. I still hated sports, and I couldn't run to save my life, but I'd gotten a chest and hips. Not like Utau, but more so than Amu or Yaya. Hopefully I wasn't done growing because, let's face it, I look like a freaking 12 year old. She looked back down at me with shock and a pink face.

"I don't like Ikuto!" she screeched. I smiled at her.

"I never said the cat was Ikuto."

"W-well, who else would be the cat?"

"I never said it _wasn't_ Ikuto, you know."

"..."

I smiled at her some more, just for affect, before stopping in front of my apartment, "This is my house. I'll see you later,"and with that, left a very dumbfound Amu scratching her head.

I closed the door and leaned my back against it, sliding down while blowing my bangs out of my face. I felt my rib cage become tighter around my chest while I thought about Amu and Nagihiko... being together. It just didn't add up... It just didn't make sense. All day they were just ALL OVER each other. It just didn't seem real or... right.

I grabbed my notebook from my dresser once I was up in my room and changed into a big T-shirt. There was a variety of genres in my journal: romance fanfic (yeah yeah, I get bored sometimes) but mostly comedy. But there was also poetry. I turned on my iPod for inspiration, picking the playlist 'Life'. It was made up of sad songs, since life is most of time just depressing. I tried to interpret my feelings into writing; hating myself for being so hung up about a boy- a boy I was supposed to hate- and having feelings for him...

* * *

_February 4, 2013_

_Self loathing is the result for feeling such emotions.  
__Crushing, __liking, useless devotion.  
_**_Better off before, without these thoughts in your head.  
Not liking someone, but hating instead._**

_**Stop being a drama queen- he **_**is**_** just a boy.**  
**After all, the others ones **_**are**_**just your toys.**  
But he's different somehow, not just 'cause his looks.  
He sees through my act, like I'm an open book._

_**You know it's stupid to feel depression.**  
Crushing, liking,** but no confession...**  
**You need to stop, you're only 15.**  
But it builds up so much, I just want to scream!  
_

_Stop, stop! __It isn't a big deal!  
__**What the hell's wrong with you?  
**__It just feels so... real.  
__**Oh hush. You know, your being too rash.  
**__**Your mom even said only like him for cash.**_

_**But you know, you know, you know you're too late.**  
But why? Why...? __**Just concentrate**...__  
_

_Crushing, liking?  
**None of the above.**  
**Why, little girl?**  
_

_._

_._

_._

_I'm already in love..._

* * *

A/N: The entire poetry is supposed to be Rima's Ice Queen persona (_**Bold**** Italics**_) arguing with her sweet persona (_Italics_) that she uses when she all giggly (like when Nagihiko fell in the hole ^3^)_**  
**_

* * *

**Hey... It's me... Bianca. I know I haven't updated AWKITAG in a long time, but I'm really considering just deleting the story until I'm really ready for a commitment to such a long story. Plus, the chapters are badly written and I think in a few weeks or months, once everything in my life simmers down a bit, I'll re write it and see where it goes.**_  
_

**But this one just sort of came to me. You probably see what Nagi and Amu are trying to accomplish, but Rima doesn't. I hope she didn't come off too over dramatic, which is why I put in the Ice Queen saying that she needs to calm down and not be so heart broken over just another boy, her true self is trying to tell her that he's different and she feels sad that he doesn't like her. I try to make it a little angst-y, but I've never been an expert at angst. **

**This will be a... threeshot. I should update fairly quickly, but please leave some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and feel free to point out an grammatical errors or spelling errors! **

**Jaa'ne ;) **


End file.
